The Fault Is Mine
by Klainechester
Summary: Blaine has a lot of issues, Kurt has a boyfriend and it seems like there is nothing that can possibly bring them together, and maybe there isn't. But Kurt is keen to know more about the gorgeous, mysterious new boy.
1. Prologue

**Hello Glee lovers, this is my first Glee fanfiction that I will try to finish:)  
** **I live in Australia so I'm sorry if the spelling of some words is a little different...  
** **I will try to update every week but I won't promise anything because of school, and... well...life. But I will do everything I can to post a new chapter every once in a while.  
** **Reviews are highly appreciated, tell me if you liked the story or if there is something that I need to take into consideration)**

 **Please forgive me for the things that I am going to do to Blaine, but I suppose if you are reading this you are just as sadistic as me :)) Klaine in later chapters, I promise, just bare with me for now...  
Ok, I will let you get on with the story, hope you like it.**

 **Possible triggers: Physical/emotional child abuse, anxiety/panic attacks, slight agoraphobia, depression, swearing**

 **Rated M for mature content, maybe smut in later chapters?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters**

 **The Fault Is Mine**

 **Prologue**

Kurt sat in his calculus class trying desperately to understand what was going on and whether he was even in the right class. Don't get him wrong, he loved Dalton but the classes were so much harder and they gave twice as much homework, it was exhausting but it was worth it going to class in the morning without being afraid that someone is going to dump a cup full of frozen food colouring on him. He was still wary sometimes, flinching when he thought that someone was a threat, waiting for a blow, but it never came. Not here. Not at Dalton Academy.

He felt a lot safer with his boyfriend, yes boyfriend, he was still getting used to that himself. But it was nice. Nice to know that someone is interested in him in that way and that he is not a lost cause. Josh. He was amazing. The lead of the local glee club, the Warblers, and being honest, he had a beautiful voice. He understood everything that Kurt was going through, helped him get over what Karofsky did to him. And most importantly, he didn't judge him when he found out that his first kiss was his bully. Josh was perfect and Kurt really felt like that they had something special.

But then the teacher suddenly clapped her hands very loudly making everyone look up from their books. Kurt's attention snapped away from Josh and he looked up to see someone standing next to her. Not just someone. The most gorgeous boy that Kurt had ever seen. His hair was dark, so dark that you could barely see where the light was falling on the obvious whole bottle of gel that kept it glued down to the boy's head. The first thing Kurt thought was why he put so much hair gel in and how would his hair look without it but he stopped himself by repeating one name in his mind. Josh. Your beautiful, hot, talented, perfect boyfriend. But he still didn't take his eyes away from the boy standing silently, awkwardly in the middle of the classroom. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable, maybe even a bit panicky, eyes darting around the room and warily eyeing the students, with his head slightly tilted down, but Kurt could see since there was no hair covering his eyes. Also, his eyes. Kurt was in the middle row and it was hard to make out the details, but he could see that his eyes were a dark colour and were very expressive. He could also make out the long eyelashes than almost reached the triangular furrowed eyebrows.

The boy was new, anyone could tell and it wasn't just because no one had ever seen him before but because he wasn't even wearing his uniform yet. He was wearing blue jeans and a plain grey shirt. Not Kurt's first choice of clothing, far from it but at least the outfit didn't clash, which was good enough. Kurt learned to accept that not all people thought that clothes were as important as Kurt did. That included Josh, no matter how much Kurt kept telling him that these shoes didn't match with this shirt, he ignored him and continued wearing his terribly matched clothes. Kurt didn't mind, though, he liked Josh not because of his clothes but because of his amazing personality and incredibly good looks. To Kurt, people expressed their personality through their clothing choices and judging by his clothes, this boy had no personality at all.

Kurt was once again snapped from his thoughts when Mrs. Connors spoke up in her rude tone. "Do you want to maybe introduce yourself or are you going to just stand here?" God, how he hated this woman. She had every single factor that kids hated in teachers and maybe she knew what she was doing but Kurt really thought that the point of being a teacher was to encourage students, not put them down constantly. He felt, even more, anger towards the woman when he saw the boy flinch, it was barely there but Kurt noticed.

The boy cleared his throat, "Blaine." He said. That was all he said. His voice scratchy, either from not being used for a long time or being used too often, Kurt couldn't tell. But judging by the moment, he guessed it was because he didn't speak much.

"That's not how we introduce ourselves here, young man. I know the principal told you everything about the rules and expectations we have here at Dalton Academy and I know that this is one of the first things she would have told you." Not she looked pissed. It was like the person who she was talking to ruined his whole life. Kurt couldn't understand how one person could contain this much anger within themselves. But what he couldn't understand more was that how could she let it all out of the boy who looks petrified of just being here. Kurt really felt sorry for him, this is probably the worst class to start the day with not to mention coming in for the first time at a new school. "But if you are not bothered enough to listen to the instructions on your first day here, I'm going to repeat it for you. You come into the class, apologize for interrupting, which you didn't do, then you introduce yourself to the class, full name, and say three things about yourself. Understood? Try again." She stared pointedly at Blaine. Instead of apologizing, which was unnecessary in Kurt's eyes since Blaine really didn't do anything wrong, Blaine just stood there, cheeks red and both hands clutching desperately at the notebook against his chest. It looked like he was taking controlled breaths because his chest was heaving. "Just Blaine." He whispered, eyes begging desperately to let him be.

The whole class, including the teacher, had their eyes on Blaine, who stood frozen in one spot. He obviously wasn't enjoying all the attention that he was receiving. The class was silent for a minute or two before Mrs. Connors spoke up again, sounding angrier than she did before, "How rude of you, Blaine. Go sit down, I'll talk to the principal later, we'll see what to do with you."

Blaine's eyes widened and with a quick "I'm sorry" ran to the only empty desk in the back corner of the classroom. He put down his notebook and held his pen in his right hand that was trembling violently. He was looking at the desk, refusing to look at anything else. Kurt wondered what had happened to make him freak out like that. It couldn't just have been the teacher being angry with him, but Kurt didn't know his backstory, the boy looked like he had a hard life and coming to a new school could've triggered the current anxiety. Even though Kurt didn't know him, anything about him, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Blaine looked up and made eye contact with Kurt which made Kurt realise that he was still staring at him when everybody else went back to work. Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring smile and turned back around. There was something about the boy that just made him want to get to know him. He wondered who he'd be rooming with. The boy looked like he didn't have any friends, but Kurt wasn't quick to judge. He decided that he would try talking to Blaine after the class finishes, he would like to know more about this boy, whether Josh liked it or not. It's not like he couldn't have any other friends, right?


	2. Chapter 1

**I had this chapter ready so I decided to post it now) Hope you like it. More Blaine in the next chapter, I promise.**

 **The Fault Is Mine**

 **Chapter 1**

Turns out, Kurt's plan didn't work as it should have because just as soon as the bell rang, Blaine was all ready to go so he just picked up his bag and sprinted out of the classroom as if the room was suffocating him. Kurt grabbed his stuff and ran after him as well, just to see Blaine running up the stairs to where the dorms were located. Kurt didn't know why but he followed him ignoring when Josh called his name to walk him to the cafeteria. He was just so desperate to know why Blaine was so isolated from everyone, why he looked like this was the last place where he wanted to be. He had to admit that calculus class wasn't his favorite either but it really wasn't that bad.

As Kurt turned the corner of the corridor, Blaine was already fiddling around with his keys, trying to open the door to his dorm room. Kurt figured that his footsteps must've been pretty loud because Blaine turned around when he heard the noise and his eyes widened even wider in fear if that was possible. It was like Kurt was there to hurt him and Blaine knew it and was trying to escape, run away and hide. He was acting like Kurt was his enemy and Kurt was more hurt by the thought than he should have been, he didn't even know the guy for Christ's sake.

Blaine turned back to the and fumbled a bit more with his keys until he found the right one, Kurt noticed the way his hands were shaking. Kurt was there, just standing, staring at the terrified boy until he managed to get the door open after endless struggling and slam it behind him so loud that it made Kurt jump. After that particular gesture, Kurt had thought that maybe Blaine was just incredibly rude and didn't like socializing, but he pushed the thought away when he remembered his behavior back in class. He wasn't rude, he was scared. Scared of what? Kurt didn't know. At least not yet. Now that he had gotten himself into it, Kurt Hummel was determined to find out what Blaine was hiding.

Kurt took a few cautious steps forward to look at the door that Blaine just walked through. It was room number 20. Kurt turned around on his heels and was met with the door to his own room. Blaine's door was right opposed to his. Kurt grinned to himself and went back to the cafeteria to meet his boyfriend, he was surprised that Josh didn't run after him all the way here.

As he got closer, the sound of talking, laughing and shouting got louder. As Kurt walked in, he saw Josh sitting there at their usual table with his head hung low. Kurt got worried, had something happened? He walked closer to his boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked, taking a seat opposite to the sulking boy. Josh just shrugged and continued chewing his food. "C'mon, Joshua. If I'm going to help you, I will need more information than that." Josh rolled his eyes and Kurt got even more confused. Was Josh mad at him? They were fine earlier this morning before classes. They didn't have any classes together as Josh was a year older than Kurt.

"Why did you follow that guy?" Josh looked up at Kurt expecting an answer. Kurt, on the other hand, was staring at him in disbelief.

"Is that why you're mad? Because I followed a guy to see if he was ok?" Kurt asked gobsmacked.

"Well, yeah. You obviously would rather go after him than come have lunch with me." Kurt was just about to ask if he was joking, playing around with him but the look his boyfriend gave him said that he was, in fact, being completely serious.

"Don't tell me you're serious. I don't even know the guy, and he seemed genuinely upset and I just went to see if he was alright. Am I not even supposed to talk to other guys now that I'm dating you?" Kurt was getting angry now. Josh was being unreasonable.

"You said yourself that you don't know him, so why are you so concerned about his wellbeing?"

"Because he is a new boy who doesn't know anyone here!" Kurt raised his voice but after a few students turned around to see what's going on he lowered it back down as he continued speaking. "I know how that feels and if that was me, I would want someone to show that they care about me and follow me to see if I was alright. You are just not seeing my side of things and you didn't see the look on this guy's face. I'm telling you, the only thing I know about him is his name and that apparently he really hates calculus class. You don't have to be jealous because I like you and no one else, ok? I'm not interested in Blaine, that's his name by the way, and you don't have to worry about losing me because you won't." Kurt placed a hand on top of his boyfriend's and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok, babe. I'm sorry I got all worked up over this. I just don't want to even think of you liking someone else." Josh said and gave Kurt's hand a light squeeze. Then he looked down at his food and back at Kurt. "Aren't you going to eat?" Kurt's smile widened at the concern. That's why he liked Josh in the first place, he always showed that he cared about him.

"No, I'm not that hungry," Kurt said. They talked throughout lunch. When the bell rang, Josh gave Kurt a little peck on the lips and they headed off to their next class. But it was just as Josh waved his goodbye was when he caught himself thinking about the wide, scared hazel eyes. 'Shit.' Kurt thought. 'Why the hell do I remember his eye color?'


End file.
